In a multi-beam system, a terminal device and a network device may train a plurality of beams by beamforming, and different beams may correspond to different directions and different coverage areas. Generally, the network device does not know performance of downlink transmission beams, and uses all downlink transmission beams in a system to send signals to the terminal device, resulting in a large system signaling overhead.